Basketball and the Government
by cadytheneko
Summary: FBI Agent and Hacker AU. Summary inside, please read. I am putting this on hiatus, I am honestly not liking the way this is turning out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Attack On Titan-Hacker! Eren...FBI Agent! Levi AU

By: Alyssa Brandon

Summary:

Eren Yeager professional basketball player on the outside, well known throughout Germany and America as the best 24-year-old male player. But behind closed doors, he's a professional hacker, he's hacked through numerous security blocks, and the FBI's logs and records more than twice. He's very skilled at not leaving a trail to his laptop and phone. A very well-known FBI Agent, Levi Ackerman, 28, is through with the FBI's computers getting hacked into, so he sets out to find this hacker to arrest him. But little does he know that the hacker is looking for to arrest is the 24-year-old Pro-Basketball player, Eren Yeager, who he also fell in love with when he watched Eren and his team, The Wings of Freedom, win the Trophy during the NBA a few years back. How will Levi deal with it when he learns that his love is the hacker behind closed doors? What will Eren do when Levi finds his big secret out? Will he let Levi take him in for questioning? Will Eren fall for Levi as well, or will he run leaving a broken hearted Levi behind? Will Levi go after him if he does run? Find out by reading my story.

Rating: M/Strong Language (Because of Levi) hardcore action scenes (Maybe) and some Sexual scenes farther along in the story.

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN AOT/SNK AT ALL (Wish I did though) all credit of Attack On Titan belongs to its rightful owner, Hajime Isayama. Kudos! For the amazing anime.

Five Players each play.  
Maximum of Seven Players.  
Roster of twelve players.  
Main String Players:  
1\. Mikasa Ackerman- Power Forward  
2\. Jean Kirschtein- Centre  
3\. Armin Arlert- Shooting Guard  
4\. Eren Yeager- Point Guard (Star Player)  
5\. Connie Springer- Small Forward

Other Players:  
1\. Bertolt Hoover- Back up for Eren (Point Guard)  
2\. Annie Leonhart- Shooting Guard  
3\. Marco Bott- Back up for Jean (Centre)  
4\. Sasha Blouse- Back up for Connie (Small Forward)  
5\. Ymir- Centre  
6\. Krista Lenz- Back up for Armin (Shooting Guard)  
7\. Reiner Braun- Back up for Mikasa (Power Forward)

FBI Agent Information Site: careers

Basketball Information Site: .com

Chapter One

An Attack On Titan FanFiction

Eren POV:

All my team mates are great players and help me, help us win every year in the NBA, but sometimes they can be really empty headed. Our team is for boys and girls, we have Mikasa Ackerman, she's like the sister I never had. She's very strong, fast and smart. But she can be over protective sometimes and I don't really understand why most of the time. I'm not complaining though it's always nice to know you have someone there that will do whatever they can to help. Mikasa is our main power forward. Then there's Armin Arlert, my best friend. He's probably the sweetest male human being that I've ever met in my life. He's very smart and someday he wants to quit basketball to travel around the world, but he doesn't want to leave me and Mikasa, because we're going to play basketball professionally for as long as we can. Armin is our shooting guard.

Then there's Jean Kirschtein, he's a good player but sometimes he's an idiot. He also kind of looks like a horse, so I call him a horse-face a lot. He also has a crush on Marco Bott, who in turn is our back up for Jean if he gets hurt badly in a game. Jean thinks no one knows but everyone on the team knows about his crush. Jean is our Centre. And, last but not least we have Connie springer as another of the main players along with Jean and Armin, and I. Connie is quiet and only really talks to Sasha Blouse, the backup for himself. Everyone knows them two are dating, but they don't care. Connie is our small forward. Now we have me, I'm the point guard and star player for the team. But I also have a secret no one knows about, not even Armin, and I tell him almost everything, usually. You see, I'm not just a professional basketball player, I'm also an expert hacker as well. But, only behind closed doors.

I first realized I had a thing for hacking when I hacked into my high school's principles computer and changed my grades. I was a freshman. From then on, I've gotten so much better that recently I've hacked into the FBI's firewall and computers, mainly for shits and giggles. I didn't look at them, but it was fun and took 2 days to successfully hack into it. This is Armin's last year playing with us, he's quitting after this years NBA and going across the world. He can't wait anymore, he wants to see all kinds of things.

If you do not know much about basketball I am going to explain it to you all.

"Centre: The Centre is generally the tallest player who is positioned near the basket as he/she must be able to get up as high as possible for rebounds. He/she is also required to be more physically domineering with more physical strength and overall athleticism. Offensive: The Centre's goal is to get open for a pass and to shoot. They are required to block defenders, and to open other players up for driving to the basket for a goal. Centre's are expected to get some offensive rebounds and put-backs. The Centre should be good at making quick jump shots, hood shots, and using the back board on his/her shot. Defense: On defense, the Centre's main responsibility is to keep opponents from shooting by blocking shots and passes in the key area. They also are expected to get more rebounds because they're taller.  
Power Forward: The power forwards are usually the next tallest players on the team, who are closest to the Centre in physical attributes and playing style, but with more speed. A forward may play under the hoop or are expected to operate in the wings and corner areas. They must be strong and comfortable with a lot of physical play and must be an effective rebounder and effective inside shooter like the Centre. The power forward is also expected to shoot from further distances than the Centre.  
Small Forward: The small forward is usually the shortest of the two forwards on the team. However, the small forward must have enough height and ability to play inside, and on top of that, play like the Centre's and power forwards, but also be able to guard. Small forwards are also the second or third best shooters from a distance as they also play defensive roles.  
Shooting guard: The shooting guard is potentially the shortest player on the team. However, he/she must be good at dribbling fast, passing and having court vision by seeing the court. He/she is responsible for bringing the ball down the court and setting up offensive plays. The shooting guard is also the player who takes the most shots. He/she needs to be an accurate shooter from the 3-point range. In terms of height, shooting guards are taller than point guards.  
Point Guard: The point guard needs to be the best ball handler, dribbler and passer as he/she handles the ball the most out of all the players on the team, He/she needs to bring the ball down the court and initiate offensive plays. Point guards can also be the shortest player on the team as they use their intelligence and court vision to coordinate all his/her teammates on offense. Point guards need to have a good long-distance shooting, though it's quite as crucial as for shooting guards take as many shots as shooting guards."

I'm gonna stop here for now. All information on Basketball in the link in the beginning of this chapter. This idea was formed when I saw fanart of Hacker! Eren. Thanks to the maker of that fanart I had the idea to make this fanfic. I'm hoping to have the art for this stories picture, but I need his/her/they're permission before using it. I hope you guys like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Attack On Titan Fan Fic

Levi POV

I am FBI's Special Agent Levi Ackerman, I'm 28 years old and lately our records and important logs have been getting hacked. Three damn times to be exact, and this hacker is damn good at leaving no traces to any IP address or computer or anything. It makes me wonder how long this fucker has been hacking. "I'm a Special Agent in the FBI's Cyber-Crime fraud, and cyber-based terrorism. The cyber division, located in the FBI HQ (Headquarters), coordinates cybercrime and then works to gather and share the information and intelligence with public and private sector partners around the world. Our cyber squads, which consists of FBI Special Agents (Me and some other friends of mine), computer forensic examiners, analysists, and computer scientists, are found at both FBI HQ and the Bureau's 56 field offices.  
"Special Agents of the FBI's Cyber Squads protect against computer intrusions, theft of intellectual property, child pornography and exploitation, as well as online fraud. The other FBI Agent teams include Cyber Action Teams, who travel around the world to deal with computer intrusion cases and cyber crimes that affect national security and the nation's economy, and 93 computer crimes task force, who combine state-of-the-art technology with federal, state, and local resources." Lieutenant Erwin Smith is the one in charge of my team. My team consists of annoying shitty glasses, special Agent Hange Zoe`, (The "E" in Zoe has two dots on the top but I don't know how to do that or its just that my keyboard doesn't have that, so I just put that over it) our dog Special Agent Miche Zacharius. I say dog because when he meets someone, he sniffs them instead of shaking their damn hands like a normal human being. We have special agent Petra Rall, she's a sweet girl, but only on the outside. On the inside she's crazy if you piss her off. Lieutenant had pissed her off on time and it was hilarious. There's tongue biting idiot, Agent Oruo Bozard, Agent Gunther Schultz. Special Agents, Eld Gin, Dieter Ness, and Moses Braun. And my two best friends, Special Agent Isabel Magnolia and Special Agent Farlan Church.

About Agent Petra, I know she likes me, but there's something stopping her and I. The fact that I'm damn gay and I'm already in love with someone else. The man I'm in love with is Professional Basketball player, Eren Yeager. I fell in love with him watching him play and win the NBA. His team was called, The Wings Of Freedom. He had bright dazzling green eyes, light brown hair, he was fairly tan and his smile when making the ball in the basket, or winning a game is just so beautiful and quite honestly blinding. I was never a big fan of the sport until I saw him and how his team made it look absolutely fun, especially when they win a game. But I'm kind of worried because I can tell a girl on his team is completely fucking smitten with him. She has midnight black hair, cut to shoulder length. She always has a red scarf on until she's in the game. A lucky charm? I don't know, and I don't care.

The NBA is coming closer this year and this time I'm gonna go to the game, physically. I've already bought my tickets, but with the FBI's firewall getting hacked, Lieutenant might try and make me stay. Damn, I really don't want to stay here, sure I should help but watching this game in person will be amazing. Maybe I'm hoping to just meet Eren Yeager but it's most likely impossible. I mean, I'll be in the stands and he'll be on the court. I don't know, oh well I guess. Growling loudly at shitty glasses who was trying to get my attention as I sat at my desk, I looked at her and her annoying smile and bit out the word, "What"? She laughed and said, "Lieutenant wanted me to tell you that you can go home". Blinking, I instantly sat up from my slouched position, cleaned my paper work up putting it in my suitcase, stood up and promptly left.

I really just couldn't stand her obnoxious voice anymore. I was almost out the door when Petra stopped me smiling happily. "'Levi!" She yelled out to get my attention. Sighing annoyingly, I turned around, "What is it"? I asked her. She pouted at my attitude but shook it off and said, "'hey, I was wondering maybe we could…um…" She paused, and it annoyed me. "What the hell is it Petra"? I demanded her. She pouted again then as quick as she could, she said, "Wanna go see a movie with me sometime? Maybe this Saturday?" This is the third damn time she's asked me out on a date, I rejected her the other two times. I'm really tired of this so I said, "Petra, there is a reason why I rejected you both times". She looked down at the floor and asked me quietly what it was. I answered her simply, "I'm gay". I saw her face freeze up and sigh heavily, she then said slowly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just… Just love you Levi. I'm sorry!" She shouted then ran off. Sighing loudly, I walked out the door and to my Truck. I climbed in after unlocking it and put my suit case on the passenger seat. When I say climb, I mean climb, I'm 5"3' and getting into a truck taller than myself. I started it and before I could drive off I noticed Erwin jogging toward me. I tched and rolled my window down so he can speak to me.

"Levi before you leave here's some paper work regarding that hacker. But I need you to stay here in a couple of weeks. Since the NBA is only in a couple of weeks the hacker might us this time to hack." He said to me as I took the papers. Fucking hell! I knew it. I tched at him again and said angrily, "I'm going to the NBA". I really wanted to go, to see Eren in person on the court instead of on TV. "Just have Hange` here Lieutenant, you know she's better at computers than I am", I said to him as I heard him sigh. "Levi…" I interrupt him and say, "Just call me if you need me", I rolled my window back up then drove off.

When I got home I immediately got a quick shower then started cleaning up. I turned the TV on and the news were on. They were talking about the NBA and how they hoped, The Wings of Freedom, would win again. Sure, they're champions and undefeated; but it was always amazing to see how happy the team was when they won a game. I grabbed a class cleaner to wipe down my coffee table while listening to what they were saying about the team, "This year is very big indeed, right Nile", Hannes said, and Nile nodded and said, "Yes it is, one player from the team has announced that this is his last year of basketball for his self. We have him here today, along with two of his team mates".

The screen flickered to a basket ball court with players practicing in the back ground. In the frame was a black-haired girl next to Eren and next to Eren on the other side was a blonde boy. He had a bowl haircut as he began talking. "Thank you, sir, I'm Armin Arlert and I'm happy to announce that this is my last year playing with my best friend. Eren and Mikasa". He pointed to each of them as he said their name, "After this year's NBA I'll be traveling around the world. It's been my dream, and with the support of Eren and Mikasa I'm finally going to follow my dream".

"Oh, what are you talking about Armin, we've always supported you since we all three-started basketball in junior high", I heard Eren say and saw him wrap an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Armin and he, and Mikasa laughed and in the back ground I heard someone call for Eren and Mikasa to get back to practice. Mikasa silently nodded and walked off screen and Eren groaned and said, "Yeah yeah, I'll be right there". He winked and waved at the screen before running out on the court and stealing a ball from a teammate and making dunk. Armin laughed and said, "I should get to practice too, thank you for having me sir", He said politely, and the screen flickered back to Hannes and Nile. I moved on to vacuuming as the vacuum drowned out the sound of the TV.

I finished in record time, ate dinner and sat in bed reading a book. But I couldn't focus, The Wings of Freedom, were losing a member. I hoped they had a back-up, I'm pretty sure he's a regular for the team. I had a feeling though, that this year's NBA was going to be big and crazy. I must go! Sighing Ii decided to try and sleep. Laying my book down on the nightstand, I turned the lamp off and laid down to sleep.

* * *

I have already wrote up 8 or 9 chapters for this story while I didn't have internet, I mean I still don't have internet I'm using my hot-spot and sometimes i go to the library when I can. I'll get the rest of these chapters up at least every other day or so if my hotspot isn't acting up or if I go to the library.I hope you like this FanFic and read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Attack on Titan Fan Fic

Eren POV:

We had one more practice left until the team and I left for the court in a couple days. I wanted to try hacking into the Presidents firewall, but I know I'll be busy. Real busy! I also knew hacking into something new will be challenging. We were having an extra long practice today; instead of an hour and a half long, it's a 2-and-a-half-hour-long practice. I saw Armin wheezing heavily and frowned, he has always had short stamina. He sat down to take a break as Christa gave him his water bottle and a towel to wipe his sweat off his face, neck and arms.

Looking toward Mikasa, who was on the court, panting heavily as well. She was bending over, her hands against her thighs. Her asthma is going to act up, she should be pushing herself so much. Sighing, I walked on the court and gave her, her inhaler. She gratefully took it and inhaled the artificial air. "You know not to push yourself Mikasa, please be carefully. Armin is trying to push his self as well and I don't want you two getting hurt okay"? I said to her and she slowly nodded and said softly, "I'm sorry Eren, you just know how nervous I get around the NBA". I nodded and said, "I know, but please don't push yourself, you could hurt yourself really bad", I replied to her while rubbing her back softly. She nodded softly to me then jogged to the bench to get some water. I stayed on the court to practice a few plays with a couple of the regulars. Practice was almost over, thank God!

After 20 or so minutes, practice was finally over and Mikasa, Armin and I left to my apartment to hang out and eat some dinner. Armin's and I were in the kitchen cooking while Mikasa was picking a simple movie for us. "Armin, don't push your self in practice or our games. You'll…" He interrupted me and said, while laughing a bit, "Hurt myself? Don't worry so much I'll be fine. This is my last game with you guys and the team. I wanna make the best of it". I smiled at him while putting a pan, with homemade pizza on it, into the oven. "I understand that Armin, I do, I just don't think you should push your self past your limits. That's really dangerous for your body and health". He laughed again, thunking me softly on the back of my head and said, "Okay mom, thanks for the caring works". I laughed along at his antics for calling me a mom.

We both laughed some more and went out to see what movie Mikasa had picked out for us. And of course, she'd pick a horror movie and Armin hates horror movies. No, more like doesn't understand how it all can be real. Annabelle is based on a true story you see, in my opinion horror movies are to be watched during Halloween times; but's also never wrong to just watch one once in a while. I heard Armin sigh with the movie she picked out and I chuckled at him. "Why must it always be a horror movie Mikasa", Armin whined out playfully, like a child. I laughed as Mikasa stuck her tongue out at Armin. I sat down and continued laughing at there continued bickering like an old married couple.

Half way through the movie Mikasa had fallen asleep so I carefully picked her up bridal style, so she wouldn't wake up. She needed her sleep; and I took her to one of the guest bed rooms in my apartment. When I came back, Armin was already looking through my movies for a different one to watch. He had paused Annabelle right when it looked like one of the characters were getting attacked by the doll. "Always ready to change it?" I said laughing picking up a slide of pizza from the coffee table. He rolled his eyes at me, but he was laughing as well; in my opinion cold pizza is better after it's been cooked and put in the fridge to keep chilled incase of eating it later. Armin picked a comedy, Adam Sandler's movie, Happy Madison. It is a funny movie to be honest, Adam Sandler is always funny; my favorite movie from Adam Sandler is Little Nicky.

In Little Nicky, Adam Sandler plays a teenage boy whose mother is an angel and his father is Satan himself. All Nicky would rather do is stay holed up in his room listening to heavy metal music and head bang to it. But, his father insists on him going into the 'Family Business'. But Nicky could think of 666 other things he'd rather be doing than corrupting souls or spewing evil. But, of course, when his father's command over Hade's is threatened by his bullying older brothers' it's now up to the unbalanced Nicky to help restore the balance between good and evil on Earth. (I did the summary for the movie off google because I am horrible at explaining things, I did switch up the wording just a little so I'm not plagiarizing anyone work. I could get in huge trouble for that. And the 666 thing was most likely intended as a pun judging with what the movie is about. Lol. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do, if you want to. I won't force you to, but I do recommend you see it.) It must be one of his funniest movies in my opinion. Anyway, back to the movie, Happy Madison.

Levi POV:

I've been packing to head out to my hotel for the NBA. Erwin called me a minute ago and said that there hasn't been signs of the hacker for a while and that they successfully fixed the computers so the firewall is harder to crack open and get through. He also had said that he was thinking about me leaving to the basketball stadium and said, "I'm thinking if the hacker liked basketball, he might be their". Especially if he liked The Wings of Freedom and I agreed, I'm a very observant guy and Erwin agreed. So, we discussed and came across an agreement. I won't be going to the game only to watch, but to observe as well. Which I honestly was going to do anyway, my instincts were telling me to go, so I'm going.

After the call I sighed and finished packing then sat down to watch the news. My flight it is in the morning, so I'll watch the news then set my alarm and go to bed. They, as in Nile and Hannes were already talking about The Wings of Freedom and who they were going against. I turned the volume up a bit after making some tea. "The Wings of Freedom are undefeated", Nile was saying, but this year they're going up against the undefeated team of Germany. We have Eren Yeager, Team Captain and star player, along with his father and couch, Grisha Yeager. They're already in Germany for the game, and they've been practicing all day or, so it seems, all week. Let's hear what they have to say for this undefeated team". "Thank you, Nile," Hannes said as the camera flickered to a screen showing himself, Eren, and his father. "Eren, we noticed that this is your home country and you're playing against your home countries team. How do you feel about it?" "Well Hannes", Eren began in a high, cheery tone, "I don't care who I'm playing against or if I win or not, even though winning is the best feeling ever. I just want to have fun…" He trailed off then said, after a long pause, "But, not this year, because I'm defeating this team with my teammates and best friends. Also, with the help of my coach and father".

I've never seen him so serious when he isn't in a game, he's usually so cheery all the time. If he's serious then, that means this is a big game. Hannes spoke up and said, "Wow, so serious and against your own country as well". "Home turf or country has nothing to do with it, this is my last game with my best friend, Armin, so I want to make the best of it", Eren said smiling, his green eyes twinkling with what looked like, Golden specks around his pupils. He is a beautiful human boy with an amazing smile, but as I was studying his beautiful face, I saw a laptop behind Eren and his father on the bench beside the court. Maybe Grisha has the plays on the laptop, but when Grisha chimed in and said Eren needed to practice; Eren went straight to the laptop and started typing and doing something on it. Was Eren helping to make the plays? It would make sense he's also the team Captain.

My instincts were screaming at me to investigate Eren Yeager through. So, I turned the TV off and grabbed my own laptop; turned on some classical music to help me focus. When Leaves Fall by Thad Fiscella filled my ears I got to work. Eren Yeager was born and raised in Germany with his mother and father. His mother passed when he was four years of age. They lived in Germany until he was 17, then moved to America to finish school and learn to play basketball as well. Before school ended he met Mikasa Ackerman, an Asian foreign exchange student, and Armin Arlert who was a Turkish boy. Eren was a bad boy in the last year of high school, he pranked a lot of his teachers and pranked students as well.

But, what I saw was a little weird was that he failed almost all his classes, History, English, Science, and Math. But, with his chosen cases, he passed them with flying colors. Computer Programming and Computer analysis. He must be a computer whiz then. His mother was an Elementary school teacher before she passed. This says she passed from a brain tumor that doctors found too late. It had grown to large to remove or they'd risk her becoming paralyzed from the neck down or her becoming brain dead. In the end, Grisha decided to pull the chord on the life support. Grisha and Eren, it seemed, weren't the only ones devastated by her death. It seemed the death took a tole on most of the teachers she worked with and her classes students. Her name was Carla; what a beautiful name. It seemed the whole town was devastated as well; the news report on here says that Carla Yeager's funeral was the biggest one they've held for years, that Carla was such a sweet and kind woman. Everyone loved her. Grisha had been a basket coach sense he was 25. There really isn't much about him, except that he played for a National Team in Germany before deciding to be a coach.

Eren took after his father and America's best team when the old coach retired when he was 65. Eren become the captain and star player with hard work and determination. It also states here that before Grisha and Eren moved to America, Eren was almost always hacking into the school's computer to change his grades. They found because, being the beginner, he was, he'd forget to relog out and erase any data had gotten there. I noticed it start to get late, so I shut my laptop down and went to bed after turning the music off and my alarm on. The next morning, I'd be on my way to Germany.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Eren POV:

Something was telling me to not try hacking this year at all until after the game was over. But, I of course, never listen to it. Ii tried to practice as much as I can and get some hacking bits down as well. For practice I decided I was going to hack into the FBI's log's again. Sitting on the bench to take a 10-minute break from practice, I grabbed my laptop and got to work. Armin and Mikasa were working hard, I just hope they don't over work each other. Mikasa with her asthma and Armin with a very low stamina. I shook my head and tried to focus and work, but work as quickly as I could before my ten minutes were up.

Levi POV:

I just got off the plane and now I'm headed to my hotel now in a taxi. Erwin just called me and told me were hacked again, I growled and said I'd look into it as soon as I can. When I say that I mean I'm going to drop my things off at the hotel and sneak into the stadium to watch The Wings of Freedom. Eren Yeager just screams 'Secret' at me and I need to know why. Luckily, I was fluent in German and said a quick thanks to the taxi driver. "Danke", I said while handing him a 20 and climbed out to check myself into the hotel.

The woman at the desk smiled softly when she saw me and she said, in her accent, in English, "Hello sir". I nodded politely and said, "Hello, I've already got a room reserved for me". She nodded and said, "Your name and ID sir, please". I handed her my FBI Badge/ID after saying, "Of course, my name is Levi Ackerman". She chuckled me in and handed me my ID/Badge back. "Why are you here sir? If you don't mind me asking"? She asked nicely with a genuine smile on her pale face. "The NBA of course ma'am. FBI Agents also need some breaks now and then, "I chuckled lightly. She giggled and handed me my room key and said, "You're on floor 3, room 23. I hope you have a nice and comfortable stay here. And as always, go Cavaliers!". (Cavs, is an American basketball game I am pretty sure. I am not a big basketball game fan lol I asked my brother to name just a random team to put for the German team's name. I do not know how to spell the teams name, so if anyone knows how please let me know, that would be great. But for you I will be calling the German Teams name Cavs for short. Remember I DO NOT OWN THIS NAME, IT BELONGS TO THE REAL BASKETBALL TEAM, THANK YOU. Carry on 😊) I smiled sweetly and thanked her laughing softly and said, "Let's cheer for both teams, The Wings of Freedom and The Cavs". She nodded softly smiling a bit and I was on my way. I had things to do, meaning I had spying to do.

When I got to the room I got another call from Erwin. "Yeah?" I answered, and he chuckled at my tone then said, "There was an IP Address and we were able to track down that the hacker used a laptop. It seems the hacker was in a hurry maybe, he/she never leaves any traces behind." "Did Hange trace the IP Address?" I asked setting my suitcase and carry-on on the bed as well as my brief case. "yeah, she did, and we found out exactly where the laptop is at and who it's registered too and it's quite a shocker", he said. I felt like I already knew the answer, but I asked anyway, "Where and who?" "The stadium in Germany where The Wings of Freedom have been practicing. The laptop is registered to that professional basketball player Eren Yeager".

"I'm pretty surprised Levi", he said, "Maybe he knows who the hacker is and let's them use his laptop". "Erwin, it's Eren Yeager. Last night Ii had an instinct to investigate him…" I went on to explain to him my observations and what Ii had found. "Arrest him after the game, it's a big game for them", he said after a minute. "Yes sir", I said and hung up. I still wanted to see Eren, so I took a quick shower, got dressed and left, telling the woman at the counter that I'd be back later. She nodded and walked out the door and decided to walk to the stadium.

Eren POV:

I was in such a hurry I forgot to erase my IP Address from the data long and programming. I'm sure they've found my laptop already, but just to be sure I shut the small computer completely down and got back to practice. I acted as normal as I could with how worried I was, but I just keep myself reassured that I am in Germany not America; it'll take awhile for someone or whoever from the FBI to get to me. And if they do get here, I hope they wait until after the games is done. Speaking of the game, it's tomorrow, I need to get my head in the game and fast. I blinked and shook my head then remembered something. I was gonna visit mom's grave tonight. I grabbed my laptop and stuffed it n my gym bag with my towel and shoes. I went and changed into casual clothing then told dad I was going to visit mom and head to the old house to get some good rest for tomorrow. He nodded and said, "Tell her I said hey too, alright"? I nodded and walked out bumping into a short man.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Are you okay?" I said quickly. He looked up at me and just stared at me as his eyes got big and he said, "You're Eren Yeager". I nodded and said, kindly, "Yes I am, but sadly, I do not have time to talk. I'm really sorry, I hope I'm not sounding rude or anything". "Oh, no it's alright", he said, and I smiled and walked off. It was along walk to the cemetery, but walking is good exercise for me. I sat my bag down and kneeled in front of her grave and began speaking to her as if she were here. "Hey mom, I know", I paused then continued, "It's been years, Dad and I moved to America when I was 17 to continue my basketball fame and finish high school. I'm here in Germany to go against the German team, The Cavs. And mom, for the first time in years, I made a mistake in my hacking. I was in a hurry and left my IP Address in the programming". I chuckled because I could almost here her soft scolding and puling on my ear as well. "Dad says hey too you know. We both miss you so much". My voice cracked as a sob got caught in my throat. I swallowed and said, "I promised my self I wouldn't cry but Ii wish I could've known you more. Could've had more time with you". I paused again but I couldn't stop the sob from escaping my lips and a few tears from slipping down my cheeks. "I love you mom and so does dad. We miss you so much", I continued after I calmed the shaking in my voice. "I'm sorry I don't have your favorite flowers right now, I just came here after practice. Tomorrow, I'll get up extra early just to bring you flowers". Again, I could almost hear her say, 'Then you better get some sleep then'. I nodded and said, "I love you, talk to you tomorrow", I stood up and grabbed my bag and walked home.

When I got home, instead of sleeping I wanted to try hacking into the presidents, but it's too soon sense last time I left my IP Address in the programming like an idiot. Instead I made a quick dinner, putting dads plate in the microwave for him. I ate then went to bed.

Levi POV:

I followed Eren to a cemetery and watched and listened. He was talking to his mom, after that; I followed him to a small one-story house. I watched him through a window then went to another room. Hope he isn't stupid enough to try hacking after he left his IP Address. I went to windows until I found the right one and watch as he undressed to his underwear and went to bed. Holy shit, his body was damn fine! I decided to head back to the hotel and get some sleep myself. I was smart enough to bring my handcuffs, but tomorrow I'll have to pick up the small .42 Caliber I registered for on the phone. I always make sure I have a gun even if I know I might not need it. It's just a reassurance for me. Of course, I knew how to fight, you can thank my Uncle Kenny for that. I changed to my pajama pants and went to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for everyone. I'll be arresting the one I'm in love with and he'll be playing a big game.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Attack On Titan FanFic

Levi POV:

My alarm went off and I sat up yawning loudly, before getting up and getting dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt and black tie. I had the jacket part of the suit hanging off my shoulders as I grabbed my phone, room key, and FBI badge. I locked my room up then went to the front desk to ask the woman there if there were any places I could get some coffee. "There's a coffee shop just down the street from here. It'll say coffee in German", She said while typing way on her computer. "Do you know German? If not, I could help you", She continued, and I said softly and kindly, "Thank you, but I do know German". She nodded politely, and I left to get some coffee. I saw the coffee shop after about half a mile and walked in heading straight for the counter to order. It wasn't too busy, but it is early. I only had to wait for two people then I ordered a medium black coffee and that was it.

After getting my coffee, I walked over to a bench seat in a corner and sat down to quickly drink it then go get my pistol. I looked around the small shop and saw a few business men talking to each other. A mother and child and surprisingly I saw Eren Yeager sitting at a booth drinking coffee and typing away at his laptop with head phones on. I assume he's listening to music, but I couldn't see his screen. I should but it looks like he dimmed the brightness, smart for a hacker, beginners know that as well. Every few minutes or so he would grab his cup without looking away from his laptop or without pausing his typing with his other hand. After a minute I noticed he had glasses on, most likely reading glasses from staring at a computer for too long. When he smirked that when I knew he was hacking into something. Please tell me he wouldn't be stupid enough to hack into FBI HQ again after leaving his IP Address in the programming.

My phone dinged, and I tore my vision away to look at the text. I opened my phone up and got a text from someone named, Survey Corps. (Pronunciation of corps. Core) I blinked but opened the text and it said, 'Look up Special Agent Levi Ackerman'. I instantly looked up to see Eren had angled his laptop screen, so I can see it without looking suspicious, he also had brightened his screen.

He wasn't hacking, he was searching for me. My phone dinged again, and I looked at it. 'Special Agent, there is no way you're here to arrest me that fast. You were here to watch my game and investigate me, but because I was in a hurry, I left my IP Address in the programming. Then your boss Lieutenant Erwin Smith called you because your comrade, Special Agent Hange` Zoe traced me down. He ordered you to arrest me, I'm right aren't I? Of course, I am'. Then the name and texts just disappeared from my screen. I looked up only to see Eren stand up and walking to me then bent down and said, "Arrest me; but only after the game". He didn't even let me talk before he left. I assumed to get ready. I shook my head and called Erwin; he answered faster than I thought. "He knows you, Hange`, and I. he knows we are here to arrest him after the game", I said before he could talk then I explained to him how I know and what happened. "Just keep going with the plan to arrest him after the game, but do it right after he or the other team get the trophy". "Yes sir", I said before hanging up.

Eren POV:

Now I can focus solely on the game and win. I dunked a ball hard into the basket then went to the bench to get a head start on hacking into the president's computer, also for shits and giggles. I never really practice for games but this time I will, just to be sure that the Wings of Freedom will win. I dimmed my screen as I got to typing away on it. I already saw the stands being filled with German Folk and Americans as well. I also saw some news crews, German and American. I smirked as a very difficult algorithm popped up and I got to typing away to try and get in. I sighed, this was harder than I thought it would be. "Eren! Get off the computer and practice. It'll still be there before the game starts!" My dad yelled at me, I rolled my eyes but nodded and got up running in to the court stealing the ball from Armin who laughed as I blocked and passed through Mikasa, Connie, and Jean then shot a 3-pointer and made into the basket like it was nothing. That's when the chants started, "Eren! Eren! Eren!"

Some Americans and some German, I heard Armin laugh and playfully punch my shoulder. I laughed and waved at the people in the stadium seats. My dad walked over to me and said, "Son, German News wanna talk to you". Nodding I jogged over to them and of course they talked in German, so I switched into my native tongue. "Hallo Eren, wie fuhlst du dich heute uber das spiel?" The news reporter said. (All translations will be at the end of the chapter. I will not be using so much German after this news crew). I replied, "Ich mochte meiner mann schaft und dem deutchen Team Viel Gluck wunschen und daran denken, SpaB zu haben!" "Das ist groBartig", He said, then continued, "Wir warden sie dann wieder zum uben lassen". I nodded and jogged to Mikasa and Armin.

When it came time for the other team to come in, dad let us stop practicing to fuel up and get ready. I put my towel around my neck while drinking my Gatorade. "Dad, don't put me in until I say so", he looked at me like I had lost it but before he could talk I just said, "I have a plan". He sighed but nodded and I got to work on my laptop. Firstly, I texted Levi again saying, 'What seat number and what aisle are you in'. He texted back, 'Seat 110, aisle 20'. I smirked but before I could text back the referee called for both team captains up, speaking in English for Americans who didn't know German. I dropped my towel and drink then walked up to the middle of the court. We introduced ourselves as the captains, shook hands, said good luck then went back to our coaches. I went back to my phone and typed up, 'I'll tell you a secret. I won't be playing yet, my back up will at first. This is so I have time to do my job' and pressed send.

I went back to try to get behind the firewall until another text popped up, 'Hacking at your own game? Idiotic. Will you at least tell me who you are trying to hack into?' I almost laughed at the text, I sent a quick 'No' then erased any traces of my number on his phone and the texts and got to work. I focused on the game as well as this algorithm. Even though it seems that I'm not really focused in the game, I am. I investigated and watched how they played other games. They tire out easily so all they have to do, as in my team mates, is tire them out but not let their coach call time out. The Wings of Freedom are already 6 points ahead. It's 6-2, my team in the lead. I smirked as I got passed the algorithm and got passed another easier firewall, the other team scored a 3 pointer, now it was 6-5, my team was still in the lead. I now had to input a password, now I really had to think. While thinking the German team shot another 3 pointer, though they were tiring quickly. It was now 8-6, they are in the lead now. I still had time as I typed away and quickly.

After only two tried I successfully got in but only to log back out erasing my IP Address from the programming then said, "Put in me in!" I closed my laptop and stood up as my dad called for a switch. I walked in as the chats started again and the real game began. I smirked at the other team, the TV cameras and especially Special Agent Levi Ackerman who was most likely getting a call from one, Lieutenant Erwin Smith. I gave Armin a look that said pass me the ball. He nodded and just as soon as the other team went to make a pass, Armin ran in front as I ran to the other side of the court. Armin grabbed the ball and just as quickly tossed it in my direction. I grabbed it, dribbled it a minute then slam dunked. Even the referee was confused for just a moment. It's now 8-8, we're tied, I fell to the ground just as first quarter ended. Three more quarters to go and hello national championship.

Levi POV:

When he told me, he wasn't going in yet, I thought the reason would have been game related. But no, that idiot was hacking. Honestly, I didn't know if he successfully hacked into anything until I got a text from Erwin. 'Sly dog, sat on the bench to hack but we all know you knew that already. Surprised he did it so fast though. He hacked into the president's computer and of course this time, no IP Address in the programming'. The presidents! How stupid is he!? 'Yes sir, and continue the with the plan sir?', I sent back. 'Yes", he said, simple and quick, always Erwin. I sat back and enjoyed the game, knowing I'll be outing Eren on his law breaking, but I was a little upset because Eren seems like he can be amazing at first.

The Wings of Freedom got back in the lead in 2nd Quarter quickly. He seemed so happy, even though he knew he was going to be arrested. Maybe he doesn't care, maybe he was bored and wanted something exciting to do. Who knows, all I know is that I am arresting Eren Yeager Professional Basketball Player and Expert Hacker after the game. I'm arresting the one I love so much, it's a little depressing but it needs to be done.

It was now 3rd Quarter with a total point of 30-8. Eren hasn't let the other team make another point. The referees and announcers let the teams take a break and I got a text. I looked to see, Survey Corps, on the screen, I looked to Eren on his phone. I clicked open the text and he said, 'Let's make this look as if I have no idea that you were coming to arrest me'. Then it vanished again. 4th Quarter started and we all knew who was going to win. The game went on to be 50-25, the Wings of Freedom still in the lead. Eren was getting tired and I could tell. Mikasa was switched, it looked like she was having asthma attack or something. Armin stayed in, though it looked like he was exhausted. Fourth quarter bell went off and the Wings of Freedom won with 50-25. The whole of Eren's team ran to him hugging him and sprouting out yippies and the Eren chants began again. But they were louder.

"EREN! EREN! EREN!", they repeated over and over again, I even caught my self-screaming his name as well. The announcers had calmed everyone down. Eren and the other captain had shaken their hands and all that. Then Eren and his team were given medals and The National Championship. I quickly stood up and walked out of the stands to arrest him on the court where he stands.

Eren POV:

I was so happy I forgot about Levi arresting me until my hands were behind my back and a new crew from America shoved a microphone to Levi's lips as he recites why I'm arrested and my rights. "Eren Yeager, you are arrested for committing the felony of hacking into FBI Headquarters, for hacking into the President Donald Trump's computer. You have the right t remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of all…" He trailed off as he walked me off the court, of course, Lieutenant Erwin Smith, Special Agent Hange` Zoe, and another Agent I do not know, walked into the stadium to take me to a private plane, I assume.

My dad as well as Armin and Mikasa ran up to us only to have Levi stop them immediately growling out an annoyed shut-it. Lieutenant Erwin pushed me out to the plane and I climbed on board. Soon after, Agent Hange`, then that Agent I don't know. Then Erwin and Levi as the plane door shut and we were off to America. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Eren Yeager", Erwin said. I leaned my head back and sighed, I should've ran off right then, no waiting. But I got to excited and stayed there. Now I feel like an idiot.

* * *

German Translations:

"Hallo Eren, wie fuhlst du dich heute uber das spiel?"

Translation (Rough, this is from google translate, so please, let me know if I am wrong) "Hello Eren, how do you feel about the game today?"

"Ich mochte meiner mannschaft und dem deutschen Team viel Gluck wunschen und daran denken, SpaB zu haben!"

Translation: "I feel great to be honest. I just want to wise my team and the German Team a good luck and to remember to have fun!"

"Das ist graBartig"

Translation: "That is amazing"

"Wir warden sie dann wieder zum u lassen"

Translation: "We will let you get back to practice then."

Here's the translations!


	6. Chapter 6

Attack On Titan FanFic Chapter 6

Levi POV:

Honestly, Eren does not deserve to go to jail, he never really did anything to the FBI's records or the Presidents computer. Was he only doing this for shits and giggles? Most likely. Damn brat, shitty kid. I tched as our plane landed and I was ordered to take Eren to one of the holding cells for now. I watched as Eren was asleep, his mouth was slightly open, his nose would turn up or crinkle every once in a while. His brown hair sticking to his forehead from either sweating after the game or a cold sweat. I felt kind of bad for having to wake him up. I gently shook his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes and I could see the faintness of the gold specks in his green eyes. Dammit, why was this man so beautiful? He couldn't have got these looks from Grisha, his mother then. Most likely; I thought as I pulled him to his feet. "We're at the FBI HQ, you are being placed in a holding cell for now", I said to him. He just simply nodded and let me guide him off the plane, followed my Hange, Erwin, and Petra.

She hasn't said a word to me or even Eren, but that's how she works. Silent by deadly. When I walked into HQ Farlan and Isabell walked up to me, "Finally caught the hacker and it's the capain of the Wings of Freedom. Our favorite team and your crush". Farlan said, my eyes widened at his words. He was the only one I told that I was in love with Eren. Farlan realized what he said and started to back away slowly. "You… Like me?" I heard Eren say, but I was frozen in place; I really didn't know what to do. "No, he loves you", I heard Erwin say. Wait! How the hell does he know that? "You love me? But you barely know me", Eren said bringing me out of my frozen state. I didn't answer nor reply to the others so, I just growled at everyone in the room then pushed Eren to start walking again. "No, Levi wait, answer me please", he said but I growled at him and pushed him again.

I got Eren put in his cell then went to yell at Farlan and Erwin. I walked into Erwin's office, knowing Farlan would be there. "Farlan Church", I growled out; he was standing behind Erwin. Erwin was sitting in his chair as if nothing was going on. "Yes Levi", Farlan said but I heard the waver in his voice. "Why would you say that? And, in front of him as well?" I growled at him, my voice going an octave higher. "I'm sorry Levi, it slipped", he said. "Shitty brat", I said, then turned to Erwin and said, "How the fuck did you know that I'm in love with him? And for how fucking long eyebrows!?" "I pieced it together myself through investigation. That's all you need to know Agent Levi", he said calmly as if Farlan didn't basically just sprout to almost everyone in HQ who I love.

I knew I wasn't getting anything out of him other than that so I tched annoyingly and decided to drop it there. "Any way, we still need to question Eren", I said after a small pause. "You do it Agent Levi", Erwin said with no emotion on his face as usual. "That's your job eyebrows, why would I do it"? I asked sitting on a chair in front of his desk. "That is my own reasoning. Just take a note pad down and the recorder and interrogate. You've seen me do it and have joined me on some interrogations", He replied flatly with a small wave of his hand. I nodded, a little begrudgingly and grabbed his notepad and recorder; I walked to an interrogation room after telling someone to bring me Eren.

Eren POV:

I should have immediately called for my lawyer when I was put in the interrogation room, but I did want to talk to Levi about what Erwin had said. They sat me down on a chair in front of a rectangular table, opposite of Levi. I watched Levi turned a recorder on sitting on a tripod next to him. "What's the camera for?" I asked simply. "Recording your answers and my questions, it's law." He replied quickly and matter-of-factly. "Let's start off with why did you hack in the FBI HQ?" He said, Levi had no emotion showing on his face. "What was Erwin talking about when he said you loved me?" I countered, I wanted him to answer me. How can someone love someone if they barely know them?

"Answer the shitty question Eren Yeager", he growled out. "I did it for shits and giggles Levi", I said after sighing loudly. "I didn't look or peek at the FBI's Records, or files". I continued, licking my lips, noticing their a little dry. I need some chap-stick soon. "You hacked our systems four times Yeager; do you think I'm gonna believe that?" He asked annoyingly. I almost yelled at him then I remembered that would make him even more suspicious of me. So, I'll just play nice for now. "Agent Levi, I am telling the truth, you can go to your computers and look through files and all that. I did not do anything to them", I answered kindly back. "What about the president's computer? Why did you hack into his?" Levi said writing everything I said on a notepad.

"Same reason sir, shits and giggles. I like exciting things to do", I replied simply with a small wave of my hand. "Then why do you hack if you aren't going to do anything to anyone's computer"? He asked, confusion written all over his face. "Honestly sir, I really don't know. It's just fun to do", I answered thoughtfully my finger on my chin to indicate that I was thinking. He was about to speak but I interrupted him and said quickly, "I want my lawyer". He tched angrily and turned the recorder off; getting up to go out of the room. "Levi, answer my question. I answered your questions, it's only fair", I said to him before he walked out of the door. He grits his teeth and said, "What shitty question?" "What was Erwin talking about earlier when he said that you loved me?" I replied a little annoyingly. There was a long pause until his angry expression softly switched over to that of a shy man who built many, many walls, but those walls were crumbling down, albeit slowly, but they were coming down.

Special Agent Levi Ackerman looked like a broken man right now and all I wanted to do was hold him. Levi sat down looking at the table between us and said in the softest voice, I almost couldn't hear him. "It might sound weird, but I fell in love with you a couple years ago when I saw you and your team win the NBA. Y-You were so beautiful, your bright green eyes on full display. Your big smile as you and your team did a group hug", He stopped as he bit his bottom lip. More walls are coming down and now he looked afraid. Afraid of what? "Levi…" I began but he stopped me and said, "Just shut it and never speak of this again".

He stood up, grabbed the camera and his notepad and pen and promptly left me here. He looked so broken, I didn't know what to do or say. But, I do know one thing for sure, I didnt like seeing him that. When I was in the coffee shop in Germany I searched and investigated Levi Ackerman. When he was 6 years of age his mother was murdered, there is no known reason why she was killed or who killed her. Levi was taken in by his only family left, his Uncle Kenny. His father was never in the picture. Kenny was abusive, Levi was either taken or he went to the hospital his self for broken ribs, a broken arm, fractured knee joint and elbow; he also had gone for severe burns all over his chest and stomach area. He was rescued by a Farlan Church and by Erwin Smith as the age of 16.

Levi was treated at Sina Care Center for malnutrition, insomnia, an eating disorder, and night terrors. He was admitted into the hospital until he was 17 years old Erwin took him in and finished raising him. Levi moved out at the age of 20. That's all I was able to read other than the fact that only a year later he joined the FBI at the suggestion from Farlan Church and Erwin Smith. Levi has been treated like crap since he was a kid, he didn't deserve anymore horrible treatment. Standing up quickly I wanted to yell for Levi, I wanted to put him in my lap and just hold him, tell him he'll be fine, that I'm here. That I will not hurt him. "Levi Ackerman, I know you've been hurt all your life. I know you've built many walls to keep people out, but I saw your face just now, you were broken, your walls are crumbling down", I whispered to myself. "But, for me, please don't hide or run away. I won't hurt you, I could never hurt you". I finished, clenching my fists tightly, creating small crescent moon shapes in the palm of my hand with my nails.


	7. Chapter 7

Attack On Titan FanFic Chapter 7

Erwin POV:

I watched Eren Yeager through the one-way glass as he basically confessed his love for Levi. But he, him self didn't even know that he was in love with Levi. Levi should know but, he should hear it for himself from Eren himself. I walked off to my office after telling another Agent to take him to his cell as we got a hold of his lawyer. As I sat in my chair Levi barged in with three other people. A tall man with brown hair, a tall woman with jet black hair and red scarf around your neck, and a short blonde male. "Erwin these are friends and family of Eren Yeager", Levi said closing the door after everyone was inside my office. "His father Grisha Yeager, his best friends Armin and Mikasa", Levi said pointing to the brown haired man first then the blonde and black-haired man and woman.

"I wanna see and talk to my son", Grisha said angrily. "Is he okay", Said Armin frantically while Mikasa just glared at both Levi and I. She didn't seem the talkative type at all. Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "Levi, bring Eren up here. I really am getting a head ache and all this damn drama is making it worse". "Yes sir", He said and walked out of my office to fetch Eren. "Please at least tell us how he's doing." Armin said talking a tentative step forward. "He is alright", I replied annoyed at all this drama. Armin nodded with a small smile, Mikasa just kept glaring at me. "Mikasa, right?" I said to her. "What's it to ya'" She said angrily at me. "I just want to reassure you that Eren is fine, but he was doing something highly illegal", I said to her softly. She tched, much like Levi does when he's pissed or annoyed at something.

There was a soft knock on my door then Levi walked in pushing Eren Yeager in softly. Mikasa was instantly at his side asking if he was alright and because he couldn't push her away from the hand cuffs, he had to endure it. "Mikasa, please, I'm okay Please give me room to breathe", Eren said annoyingly toward her. On the other hand, Mikasa has the same last night as Levi, 'Ackerman'. Are they somehow reated? I'll investigate that later. Armin has successfully pulled Mikasa away from Eren as Grisha hugged him then smacked him in the back of the head, lightly before saying, "Are you an idiot? You're gonna ruin your career, and will most likely be sent back to Germany".

"Honestly dad, that would be fine, I'll be closer to mom", Eren said, but he said it in German. I didn't understand him but I Knew Levi did and his friends. Grisha switched into German as well.

Eren POV:

My dad sighed and replied back, switching to our native tongue as well, "I miss her too son, but basketball is your life. You know this, Mikasa, Armin, even the whole team knows this. Don't throw it away." I looked down biting my lip, thinking of my mother. But my dad was right, I shouldn't throw my dreams away. "But I said I wanted a layer I'm sure I'll be back at practice soon", I said in German. He rolled his eyes at me. I looked over to see Erwin with a confused face, does he not know German? I knew Mikasa and Armin were still doing their best to learn. But I remembered Levi was basically fluent in German. I turned to see Levi with a look of what is it? Sympathy? Concern? I'm not entirely sure, but I know I don't deserve it I'm sure. "'Please do not hide your conversation with us Mr. Yeager and Eren. We are FBI", Erwin said as politely as he could.

My dad nodded at Erwin while saying a quick sorry; but I sighed then remembered something. "Sir, I want out of these handcuffs. There is nothing physically I can do to you or Agent Levi here, you both are way stronger than I, and I barely know how to fight." Erwin seemed to think for a minute and motioned for Levi to unlock the cuffs around my wrist. Rubbing my wrists softly I looked toward Levi who had the faintest of pink on his cheeks. Honestly, he looked kind of cute? Adorable? Beautiful, is the right word, "Beautiful". I hadn't realized I said it out loud until I saw Levi's cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink, his eyes widening, as well as my fathers and Mikasa's and Armin's.

"Shitty brat", he grits out between his teeth, "Don't sat shitty things like that". "But Levi, it's not shitty", I said softly just as someone knocked on Erwin's door. He seemed a bit my annoyed at who ever was behind the door, Erwin sighed and said a quick come in; and my lawyer walked in. Damn, that fast to, she's always ready and quick to get to work. She saw me and grabbed my arm pulling me to a corner to talk to me. I explained to her quickly what was going on while she nodded and immediately began thinking. After talking we walked back over to everyone. "Hello, Agent Ackerman and Lieutenant Smith, I'm Yuki Cobb, Eren Yeager's lawyer, "She shook both their hands. My dad, Mikasa, and Armin had to leave us alone while we talked about things. I was getting bored every minute spent here in this office.

Levi POV:

The shitty brat called me beautiful, he must be blind if he thinks that. Then his lawyer came in she had blonde shoulder length hair; dark blue eyes. She had on a simple black pencil skirt with a blouse and jacket and dark gray pumps. She didn't seem to favor make up. Her skin was a pale olive color, she also had the faint look of light gray eyeshadow then some eyeliner and mascara, as well as some lip gloss. If I wasn't gay I'd say she was beautiful. She introduced her self as Yuki Cobb. I noticed she had a diamond on her ring finger, engaged? Probably, I thought after shaking her hand. Her skin was soft as well, probably uses lotion daily.

"Eren pleads guilty to hacking but he did nothing to alter any computer data nor alter records and important files, so I propose he be let off with probation", She said. Wow, that fast and quick after a 5-minute conversation she already thought of something. "What are you crazy? Probation? He hacked into federal systems and the presidential systems." I replied angrily before Erwin could give me a look that told me to be quiet. I sighed tching annoyingly and looked off to the side. "What reasoning do you have behind this?" Erwin said to her and she sighed softly sitting down on a chair in front of the office desk. Eren sat in another next to her as she continued speaking. "I'm having my forensics team dive into his laptop and his phone for any evidence of tampering with any data logs in your systems and the presidents. I'm also having my computer analysis teams for any evidence of deleted data that could be important to the federal systems and the presidents. It'll take a few weeks to be done, so at the moment, you have no proof that he had actually had done tampering to your systems", She paused in her statements to lick her lips then continued, "So, after 72 hours, you are forced to let him go, or just save him the time and let him go now and wait for the team to finish there analysis'". She finished smiling her eyes crinkling lightly at the corners.

I looked to Erwin and realized he was contemplating what she was saying, is he crazy, it may not show him tampering with anything, but this kid knows how to keep his IP address and his computer name form the records and logs of the systems except the one time he seemed to be in a hurry. "I see your point Ms. Cobb.." She paused him politely and said, "Mrs." He nodded and continued, "Sorry, Mrs. Cobb, But he still did hack in Federal Systems, it's just a federal offence on its own. I can't just let him go". Good, he actually has some sense in his head. "I understand that Lieutenant Smith, but in reality all hacking is a federal offence but most hackers are let go on 2 years probation and in some case sentenced to jail for a little over a year. You're only trying to do this differently because it's your own personal systems", She replied to him as she shifted her small purse to lay on her lap instead of on her side. Her ring shining in the soft glow of the lights over head. She did have a point, I had to admit that, and honestly I see where's she's coming from now. There really inst any evidence stating that Eren really did tamper with records and data logs from both the federal systems and the presidents.

"Erwin, I kind of see her point", I entered the conversation looking toward him and he said, "You're words are irrelevant sense you have a romantic feeling towards him and the fact that you are a huge fan of his team and him self". I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, like I let any feelings disturb my work. I didn't care when we found my uncle that time nor did I do anything when we finally found out who murdered my mother." I crossed my arms over my chest and he sighed nodding and said, "I guess I can understand, but if I let him go, the people, the citizens, of this country might think that I'm letting him off because of his high ranking celebrity status". "I'll just tell the reporters that, thats not it. The investigation is going underway", Eren finally spoke beside his lawyer. That's true, with him be this high ranking basketball player, they'll take his words to be heart, as well at his lawyer's words. Erwin sighed and nodded, "But only on one condition, when you're team is done with his computer and phone we'd like to analyze them ourselves with our teams".

"Of course, that seems fair enough. She stood up and reached her hand out again, "Pleasure doing business with you and speaking with you Lieutenant Smith and Special Agent Ackerman". We both shook her hand and after Erwin signed a release form for Eren, they both were off.

* * *

I'm going to leave this here just because I'm working on rewriting my Black Butler fanfic and I was going to try and edit the chapters before this one just so they seem a bit more interesting and less rushed. I did rewrite half this whole chapter, so please continue to read and review so I know people like this story and if I should keep going. My Black Butler fanfic will still be on hiatus until I have at least finished three chapters of the rewrite. Updates for that story may appear in my bio on my page or on the story update its self. So please, watch my page and wait for any updates for that story. Also, updates for my the second series of my Yuri On Ice fanfic, "Everything Is Not What It Seems" will be in my bio on my page. I'm already working ont he story line and I've got a title, but I won't reveal anything until I've at least see how this rewrite of my Black Butler fic will do. Also, to those who have followed my YOI fic and read in my authors notes at the ends and beginnings of the story and have heard of my still Girlfriend and I going through some tough things, thank you for the kind words and encouragment. She's back on her feet, we've talked through certain things and we're getting better day by day. So enough of my blabbering, please continue this story and the other storys of mine that are soon to come.

~Cadytheneko~


End file.
